Connection Lost
by Buttsaggington
Summary: After a family tradegy at the hands of Fixers- guns for hire- Hiccup Haddock takes it upon himself to find the men responsible. He may turn more stones than he'd care to admit in the process.


The city of Chicago is a dirty, rotten city. Many people just choose to ignore it. The crowd of baseball fans cheering the White Sox as they put another run up on the visiting Milwaukee Brewers, making the game further out of reach, was one such example. If one listened closely, they could hear the miserable cries of a man beaten bloody by one vigilante. "Give me a name!" a man in a black helmet and a trenchcoat yells at the retreating man, crawling to get away from the intimidating figure. "I don't know! They just told me where he'd be! I didn't know there would be anyone else!" The masked man pulls out his phone to replay an audio recording "Hit the family if you have to. Any problems, Maurice?" "No, shouldn't be a problem. You won't hear from him again."

"It was a job, man. I didn't know!" Maurice, the bloodied man on the floor, backed into the decorative store locker when the masked figure began choking him. "Who was on the other end of the call? Give me a name!" After a few seconds he let Maurice go, who quickly caught his breath though staggered and righted himself against the lockers. "Look man, even if I did know a name, you couldn't even get me talking. These guys, they're like nothing you've ever seen before. Trust me, you gotta walk away from this while you can." The masked man turned around, anticipating Maurice's next move. "There is no walking away from this." Maurice's ill-thought out attack with the nearest baseball bat was quickly dealt with as the masked man turned back to his assailant and knocked him out in three well timed strikes from his expandable baton. One hit to the hand force Maurice to drop the bat, the next to his knee, and in quick succession to his head. Maurice's limp body hit the floor with a dull thud. The man condensed his baton and returned it to his trenchcoat.

The masked man removed his helmet at the sight at the knocked-out man, revealing the teenager face of one Hiccup Haddock. He left the messy sports apparel storehouse and walked out to the hallway, where a bigger mess was waiting him. The bodies of several Berserker gang members lined the hallway in front of him, each dead from a gunshot wound. "Hey, Maurice where yo-" a final gang member rounding the corner finally stopped and pulled out his gun at the sight of a person who was indeed not Maurice standing in the hallway. Hiccup simply raised his hands in fake surrender, "I was wondering where you ran off to." The Berserker gave a look of confusion at Hiccup's words until a feminine voice came from behind the gangbanger, "He was talking to me." A knife was promptly stuck into the side of the man who quickly bled to death. "I leave you for two minutes and-" "Give me my gun" Hiccup interrupted the woman. "Not yet, can't you see the wonderful inter-gang drama I'm creating here?" She grabbing the stabbed man's hand, she shot another dead gang member across the hallway through the heart, "Nice shot." She pats the corpse's shoulder. Hiccup sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Heather, I may need the gun to get out of here. Where were you anyway?" "I had to make a phone call. You get what you need from Maurice?" Hiccup's silence was answer enough, "Oh, you're kidding me." "Stop admiring your work." "Aren't you the least bit interested about my phone call?" Heather teased as she hands Hiccup his pistol. "Oh and I may have had to use your entire clip, sorry." Hiccup sighs again, "What is so important about this phone call?" Coming up to his side she explains, "I called the cops," "You didn't." "I did. It's the perfect distraction as they investigate this little shoot-up," she makes finger guns and 'pew' noises as she points at several bodies, "we will slip away relatively undetected."

The distant voice of cops echoed from down the hallway, "Look you get Maurice and get him out of here, I'll distract these guys and buy you more time." Heather just raised her hands in mock offense, "What do I look like, a chauffeur?" Hiccup looked her dead in the eyes, "He's the triggerman, and I'm not through with him yet." With that he slid his helmet down and walked away, hearing Heather say 'Dick' under her breath.

"If there's anyone down here identify yourselves- this is the Chicago Police," the same voice from before came down the hallway, closer than before. Hiccup crouch-walked to approach a room that held a few containers for supplies to the stadium grounds. Two policemen were checking around the room. When they both had their backs turn Hiccup ran as quietly as he could to the ramp that led him to a locked door. Climbing over several objects to approach it, he took out his smartphone and activated the Profiler. Using that, he hacked into the surrounding cameras, jumping from camera to camera until he found the access point for the door. In seconds, the Profiler bypassed the relatively weak protection and unlocked the door. Sneaking behind the nearest counter, he found that a police officer was dutifully securing the room. Doing some quick thinking, he figured if he could lure the officer away from his post, he would be able to sneak by undetected. Some electronic parts were conveniently left on the countertop which included a speaker and a battery. Hiccup quickly programmed the speaker to play guard dogs barking, he threw it so it would land next to a nearby wall. He figured that he could move to the next counter without being caught, and he so he stealthily moved up into position. Using his smartphone again, he made the speaker play the dogs barking, and as expected (and hoped) the noise caught the cop's attention. As he moved to investigate, Hiccup ran around the edge and climbed up the scaffolding for the remodeling to reach the upper level.

Stepping into the room unnoticed due to the escalating situation between a cop and a Berserker, he hacked the cameras of the VIP suite to find any rich person that may not miss 10,000 or so dollars…. Bingo, the profiler found a.. Handler for Elizabeth 'Red Death' Murdoch. Income: $1,232,947. In seconds he debited the account $12,320 that was now floating in one of his hacked banking accounts. With that, Hiccup pocketed his phone and ran past the cops that were paying attention to the shouting match the Berserker was having with the policeman. The next room over presented an issue that he would not be able to solve alone. Sitting behind some cover he called a fellow hacker named Stormfly13. "I need some way to get past these guards, a major distraction, like cutting the power and slipping by them." The distorted voice of Stormfly13 responded, "To the whole stadium? I thought you wanted to keep the 'Vigilante' out of the headlines. Everything's connected to the cTOS with a serious firewall." Checking to make sure no one had noticed his presence in the hallway, "Right now I need to get out of the stadium. Can you find me the nearest access point?" "In the next room, but you need to find a someone with the security clearance." 'Not a problem' Hiccup thought to himself. The phone call ended with a click. Pulling up the Profiler and hacking a couple of cameras, he found a cop and a cTOS guard discussing evacuation plans. Without a fight, the guard's access codes were his and the access point was now his as well. Again, the profiler systematically broke through any defenses with the codes in hand, and Hiccup single-handedly controlled power to the stadium that housed 40,000 fans. At the press of a button, the stadium went dark and any power locked doors became bootless. Hiccup ran past the six officers in the room and down the set of stairs through the next doors, which he locked with a baseball bat in the case of any followers. He quickly collected himself, and walked calmly through the back doors of the sports bar. Upon his exit outside the cTOS had re-routed the power and the entire area was now bathed in artificial light once more.

Of course CPD squad cars were running around, searching for anyone who even remotely looked suspicious. That was when he realized his mask was still on, and he quickly shoved it into his trench coat. The constant sound of sirens and people gossiping about what happened and 'How this shouldn't be possible' or 'The one game I come to and this happens' surrounded the teen. The cold October night bit at his nose as he shoved his hands into coat, in an attempt to look, and remain anonymous among the crowd. Upon reaching his destination, he hopped onto his motorcycle, which he affectionately named Toothless, and sped off towards the apartment that he called home.

When he walked into the apartment on the outer part of Chicago's center, called The Loop, his station booted up. All of his technology, computer, phone, even the apartment was funded by his father Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock, CEO of Haddock Industries. Not that his father knew of his activities, especially of late. The large man has rarely been in Chicago when his wife, Valka was killed in a hit one year ago. The loss hit Hiccup particularly hard, mostly because he was in the vehicle when the 'accident' occurred. He'd heard his mother's final words before death claimed her: "I love you, my son." They were particularly close, and he had looked up to her. It was then that he had vowed to find and make the men that had done this _pay._ Since then, he had become an excellent hacker, (since he had an affinity for technology in the first place), he learned several martial arts, and became a master of illusion. To everyone else, he was still the kind of dorky high-school nerd that everyone more or less ignored. Heather was an exception, but she's a Fixer, an assassin for hire. And she's been helpful so far, and he's paid her, using other people's money, but he only took what he needed in his defence. He placed the hard drive into the slot and tried to figure out the information. He'd had several leads, but all came back to one questionmark. He would find out. One way or another, he would find out… or die trying.

As some may or may not notice, this will be a Watch(underscore)Dogs/Httyd crossover-ish thing. I found it to be an interesting concept that I would like to put to well digital paper, so let me know what you think of it. I won't be copying and pasting the entire story from watch dogs and replacing with httyd characters. As I foreshadowed, I'm adding a second dimension to this story that will hopefully give this story a bit of diversity to it. Even though the rating is M, I don't intend on adding the events of Act 3 ( I believe) from Watchdogs, but may include other elements down the road. That is, if you guys like this story enough. I will add notes here and there at the end of chapters to kind of let you guys know what character I kind of am imagining when I'm writing out the different scenes. (BTW: If you see a way that I could improve my writing, let me know! Thanks ahead of time :) )

Hiccup: 17 years old(-ish) Kind of how he appears in RTTE, the helmet is just black and for the sole purpose to conceal his identity. In normal life he will be wearing plain clothes, not the 'Vigilante' getup. However, I imagine the trench coat to be something akin to what Aiden wears in WD (Watchdogs) He still has both legs after the accident.

Heather: I chose her, mainly because she, after Astrid is more or less the one who is willing to do the dirty work. Though her look is more of a professional attire, I would imagine her as almost like a female spy who enjoys her work. I am hoping to give her some more character development than the game did, how much of a role she will be playing going forward is up in the air.

Stormfly13: ? Is it a question as to who it is? But I will be changing both her personality and her role. I think it will be interesting to write her as a character.


End file.
